


Got to Believe It's Worth It

by chesapeake ripoff (turnofthesentry)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Drunkenness, Friendship, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnofthesentry/pseuds/chesapeake%20ripoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In those old days, Flash and Harry found themselves spending a lot of time alone together while Peter and the girls did there things. On the evening before Flash ships out for Asia, solitude and a few beers bring them even closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got to Believe It's Worth It

"Where'd Parker and the girls go?" Flash slurred, his four beers already showing in his cheeks. Harry leaned on him, giggling and shaking his head. He was four in as well, his whole face gone red.

"It wouldn't be Peter if he didn't make off with all the women at some point in th' night," he said, laughing and leaning more on Flash's shoulder. "Steal everyone's else thunder an' disappear into the night, that's my pal. We might not hear from him for days."

"I'm _leavin'_ tomorrow, he'd better be there to see me off. And he'd better bring the girls with him," Flash said, taking another swig of his beer. Harry pulled the bottle from Flash's lips and took a sip of it himself.

"Tonight you got me, don't you?" He grinned, eyelids red, and lay himself down across Flash's lap. "It won't be the same without you here, that's for sure. You've _always_ been a part of our gang, it just feels… y'know, wrong."

Flash sighed, rubbing his hand over Harry's hair. Harry looked up at him, thinking Flash looked every bit the soldier from this angle, all sleekly dressed in uniform.

"You know I've got to go, Osborn."

"Yeah." Harry closed his eyes, and sighed.

Flash tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Mr. Osborn. If you're going to fall asleep at my place, let me at least get to you a bed. Huh?"

"Not asleep," Harry murmured, but he let Flash help him up. No -- Flash picked him up, carrying him toward the bedroom like a parent might carry a child. Being inebriated made the journey complicated, as Flash weaved his way across the living room, stumbled over nothing, and misjudged where furniture and doors were. Harry winced as his elbow slammed against the doorknob. "Wow, if only your football pals could see you now."

"Shut up," Flash muttered, depositing Harry clumsily onto his bed. He sat down, winded. Harry grinned, leaning his head back on the cool pillow. "Don't hog the bed, I need to be up early tomorrow."

"Ummm." Harry licked his upper lip, rubbing his forehead. "Y'know I brought my car, Peter's probably gonna wonder where I went if I don't come home."

"Let him wonder. Not like he doesn't do the same, right?" Flash snorted. Harry giggled, tugging Flash's sleeve possessively and pulling him close. Flash blinked at him and Harry wasn't sure what he'd wanted to say, suddenly distracted by his friend's thick eyelashes and the curl of blonde hair that spilled down onto his forehead.

Harry sighed again, and touched their foreheads together. "It's not gonna be the same," he said, not sure if he was referring to Flash leaving, or his roommate's disappearances. Flash leaned in closer.

"I know," he said softly. His lips brushed Harry's, tentatively. "But I'll still write."

"I didn't know you knew how," Harry said with a breathy laugh, and Flash kissed him in response, hard and wet. Harry gasped against his mouth and kissed back, leaning against the bed and clutching Flash's lapels. Flash panted, readjusting himself on the bed so that he could use his weight to deepen the kiss, cupping Harry's face with one hand.

Light-headed, Harry ran his tongue along Flash's lips whenever they parted enough for his tongue to be free, and his hands explored the sleek fabric and creases of Flash's uniform before they made their way to his belt. He popped open the buckle, freeing his hips from the confines of his tight designer pants. Flash's breath was hot on his face, then his neck. Harry tilted his head back.

Flash climbed over Harry more, pulling Harry's legs around his hips and fingering his own belt open. Harry wrapped his arms around Flash's shoulders and bucked his own hips upward, panting enthusiastically and kissing what of Flash's face he could reach, lips, cheek, chin. He played with the curl of hair across Flash's face and grinned against the curve of Flash's jaw.

"Huh," he exhaled, licking his own lips again when Flash's hands pulled down his briefs. He dug his nails into Flash's shoulders. "Guh," he groaned. Flash chuckled and kissed him again, running his tongue over Harry's lips.

"Now who's inarticulate," he muttered, pushing Harry's legs further apart and rutting himself and his hand between them, slowly but impatiently. Harry gasped, then giggled.

"Shut up, God, least I'm the one that's gonna get to finish college." But Harry's voice felt far away, disconnected now from what his mouth was doing. Lots of breathing, and groaning, and kissing; were it any other part of his body he'd expect to be sore in the morning. His nails dug in more and his back arched. "I'll take good care of everyone while you're gone," he whispered.

"And the other way 'round," said Flash, feeling his hands over Harry's hipbones. Harry bucked, his hips rolled up and his shoulders rolled back. He panted, saying nothing else. He suffocated any other words against Flash's mouth. Their hips came together, again and again. Harry hissed, wincing in mild pain.

"Mmf--" Another groan, suffocated. Flash thrust his hips and Harry threw back his head, gasping sharply and going limp, flumping deadweight into the bed. Flash didn't finish as easily, sense dulled by the alcohol; he pulled and kissed and groped at Harry, seeking a release that his body seemed reluctant to give him. Harry yelped again and Flash pulled him closer, until both of them couldn't do anything more than pant.

"Nnh," Harry exhaled. "'Kay, get offa me. Have to get home or Pete's gonna worry. Somehow _he_ can disappear but I'm not allowed…" He didn't move except to wipe sweat from his forehead and temple.

Flash adjusted his uniform, regretting that he didn't take it off earlier. It was sweat-damp and wrinkled, but he brushed his bangs aside and looked at Harry. "Gonna be okay to drive?"

"Yeah," Harry said, trying to stand. He wobbled on his feet. "Maybe I'll get a cab."

Flash offered a hand to steady Harry, who'd already braced himself on the wall. He waved Flash off, who took the opportunity to sit down.

"Just drive it to the airport in the morning and I'll drive it home then," Harry said. He opened the bedroom door and was startled to find himself staring at Mary Jane Watson, who looked just as startled to see him there. _"Uh."_

"Evening, kid," she said, brushing her hair behind her ear to cover any awkwardness. "I just came back because I forgot my scarf. Um -- why don't I save you the ten spot and give you a ride home myself?"


End file.
